Akatsuki Chat: A yaoi one!
by Katakanion
Summary: OMG! Sasori's in love? And he put it in his screenname! O.O Who else is in love here! What the Akatsuki talk about and more, so read and find out! Included: SasoDei, KakuHidan, ItaKisa, ZetTobi and PeinKonan. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. About being in love

Hello peeps who are bored enough to read this^^ This is what I think the Akatsuki will brag about if they had and used computers on which MSN is installed. This is my first storie-ish upload so please be nice^^ Enjoy~!

Akatsuki chat room:

Notes:

**Pein: Ze awesome leadah**

**Konan: Paper lady**

**Kisame: Sharkieboy**

**Itachi: I lack... good eyes**

**Sasori: In love....**

**Deidara: True art is... ME!**

**Kakuzu: There's only one 'thing'**

**Hidan: The sexiest **

**Zetsu: Hannibal II**

**Tobi: I'm superman! ^3^**

Chat:

**#1: About being in love.**

***Sharkieboy signed in***

***Hannibal II signed in***

Sharkieboy: Dude, Zetsu, who's Hannibal?!

Hannibal II: You don't know? Hannibal Lector, the most awesome psychotic in the world who ate his own patients?! He totally owns!

Sharkieboy: Figures... -_-'

***In love... signed in***

Hannibal II: Sasori? Is that really you?

In love…: Yes…

Sharkieboy: And are you really in love?

In love…: That's what my name says, doesn't it?

Hannibal II: Most of the time people keep that a secret, don't they?

In love…: Apparently not all. And technically I'm not a human.

Hannibal II: Yes… that's true. But anyway, care to share your secret of who it is you're in love with?

In love…: What's with all the questions? And no, I'm not gonna say it.

Sharkieboy: It's called: curiosity. It's something we humans have.

In love…: But technically you two are not absolutely human, either.

Sharkieboy: Yeah, but we haven't changed ourselves in what we are now, so we still have some emotions.

Hannibal II: I want to know your reaction at this clever answer of Kisame.

Sharkieboy: Thank you, Zetsu.

In love…: I want to know which one of your parents were not human.

***True art is... ME! signed in***

True art is… ME!: Hi danna, Kisame and Zetsu ^^

Sharkieboy: Hey Dei, guess what. Our Sasori is in love.

True art is… ME!: I know.

Sharkieboy: What? How did you know?

True art is…ME!: It's in his name…

Sharkieboy: Oh, right… I forgot about that… -_-'

True art is…ME!: So? Danna? Do you want to tell me who it is?

In love…: I already said it once, so this is the last time I'm gonna say it: No, I'm not gonna tell it.

True art is…ME!: Predictable.

In love…: If it was so predictable, why did you ask?

True art is… ME!: It never hurts to try, right??

***The sexiest signed in***

The sexiest: Oh my FUCKING GOD!!! Sasori! I'm gonna hope for you it's a fucking girl you're in love with, seriously!

In love…: Damn, if everyone's gonna comment about it I will just give a hint so you can shut the hell up! No Hidan, it's not a girl.

Sharkieboy: O.O

Hannibal II: O.O

True art is... ME!: O.O

The sexiest: O.O

In love...: What?? Is something wrong with that?

True art is... ME!: No, not at all -__-' It's just that we didn't expect it.

In love: And actually, it's also an advantage for me. If it was a girl, you would have guessed who it was immediately.

Sharkieboy: True.

***Ze awesome leadah signed in***

***Paper lady singed in***

Hannibal II: Hi leader and Konan. Oh, and don't ask Sasori.

Ze awesome leadah: What shouldn't I ask Sasori?

Paper lady: Hi all.

The sexiest: THAT question, the one that his fucking screen name is the trigger of.

Paper lady: Oh, I get it. I wouldn't ask. Instead I will ask you guys what you found out about it.

True art is...ME!: We discovered that Sasori-danna is gay.

In love...: BI!!

True art is... ME!: But in this case you swing more to the male side.

In love...: But...

True art is...ME!: No buts, danna! It's true.

***I lack... good eyes signed in***

Sharkieboy: Hey, Itachi!

Ze awesome leadah: Hello, my fellow member.

I lack... good eyes: Hi.

I lack... good eyes: Hidan, what's up with your name? I thought we agreed that I was sexier?

The sexiest: I never fucking agreed with that! And besides, since you fucking lack good eyes, you could never see that I'm way much sexier than you! _

In love...: Never thought it would happen, but he's got a point you know.

True art is... ME!: Are you hitting on Hidan, danna?

In love...: No way!! Eeeew!

True art is...ME!: So we can safely take Hidan off of the list?

In love...: Yeah, you can.

Hannibal II: So now we're down to seven.

Sharkieboy: Why to seven?

Paper lady: Sasori's gay, so that automatically excludes me, he just said we could safely take Hidan off of the list. And he's not in love with himself.

Sharkieboy: Oh yeah.

I lack... good eyes: It would just be sick if he's in love with himself.

***There's only one 'thing' singed in***

The sexiest: Kakuzu! ^^

There's only one 'thing': Hi.

The sexiest: What's up with your name?

There's only one 'thing': Nothing.

Ze awesome leadah: Correct me if I'm wrong, but assuming to your name "there's only one 'thing'", you're also in love??

There's only one 'thing': Why are you always right?

Ze awesome leadah: That's because I'm 'ze awesome leadah' x)

Paper lady: And assuming to "'thing'", it's Sasori?

There's only one 'thing': NO! .

Ze awesome leadah: You're also gay? Just as Sasori?

In love...: BI!!

Ze awesome leadah: Whatever...

There's only one 'thing': Maybe....

True art is...ME!: I think it was supposed to be a yes or no question, am I right?

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah. So, yes or no?

There's only one 'thing': *sigh* yes... .

The sexiest: Oi Deidara, I guess we have to watch out for our fucking partners... x)

True art is...ME!: Yeah, I guess. XD

Sharkieboy: Okay, who else in here is in love?

Hannibal II: I don't think they would answer that question, Kisame... -__-'

Sharkieboy: Yeah, you're right.

I lack... good eyes: I think I'm going to bed now.

Sharkieboy: That's a good idea, Itachi. I'm going too. G'night guys!

***Sharkieboy signed out***

I lack... good eyes: Bye.

***I lack... good eyes signed out***

Paper lady: Is it just me or do you guys think it too?

The sexiest: Think what?

Paper lady: That they, Kisame and Itachi, are an item.

The sexiest: O.O

True art is... ME!: Sometimes I think that too, seeing as they do almost everything together.

In love...: I think it's also Itachi's blindness that they are together so much.

Hannibal II: Tobi's in my room, wait a min.

***Hannibal II changed status to: Be right back***

There's only one 'thing': Kisame told me once, that he likes Itachi. But I'm not sure...

Ze awesome leadah: Well, that's interesting to know.

Paper lady: Well, if some people here are gay/bi, then I'm curious to know what Zetsu and Tobi are doing right now...

The sexiest: I don't even WANT to know, even if they are fucking talking.

True art is...ME!: I agree with you on this one.

Paper lady: Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. Sweet dreams everyone. ^^

***Paper lady signed out***

Ze awesome leadah: Konan's right. It's late so I'm gonna leave now too.

True art is...ME!: Bye leader.

Ze awesome leadah: Bye.

***Ze awesome leadah signed out***

In love...: Now we're down to five.

***Hannibal II changed status to: Online***

Hannibal II: I'm back. Tobi wanted to know how to care for a lily... -__-'

There's only one 'thing': That's our Tobi...

True art is... ME!: Is he going to be online anytime soon?

Hannibal II: I think not, seeing that it's already late. Maybe tomorrow.

True art is... ME!: Thank god... Anyway, I'm tired and I don't want to be online when Tobi's online too, so I'm gonna sleep now.

In love...: Good night, Deidara.

True art is... ME!: G'night danna, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu.^^  
***True art is... ME!: signed out*****  
**The sexiest: I've still gotta do my prayer, so I'm gonna go too. Bye to ya all!

***The sexiest sighed out***

There's only one 'thing': And that reduces our number to three.

Hannibal II: Yeah, and now to two 'cause Tobi's here again. So, bye.

***Hannibal II signed out***

In love...: Before I'm gonna leave too, I want to ask you something.

There's only one 'thing': Go ahead.

In love...: Who's it you're in love with? If you tell, I'll too.

There's only one thing: *sigh* Alright then. It's Hidan. What about you?

In love...: ...Deidara...

There's only one 'thing': Thought so.

In love…: How did you know?

There's only one 'thing': I've seen the way you watch Deidara... ^^

In love…: Is it that obvious?

There's only one 'thing': You have to do something about it if you don't want more people to find out.

In love...: Meh... Anyway, let's help each other in getting them, okay?

There's only one 'thing': Righto.

In love...: Okay, then it's a deal. Good night, Kakuzu.

There's only one 'thing': G'night.

***In love... sighed out***

*** There's only one 'thing' signed out***

**Hope you enjoyed this^^ More chappies are gonna be uploaded soon. Please tell me your opinion, so R&R!**


	2. About dreams

**Hellooz again! ^^The second chapter for my Akatsuki chat series^^ And damn, the chapters are getting longer. The last one was about 7 pages, this one has about 10, and the next one is already in progress and over 16 pages and still running. So… yeah, I'm gonna be busy for a while to keep this uploaded. Enjoy chapter 2! ^^ Oh, and btw; this is a chat, and I don't think Deidara types 'un' after every sentence, so that's why it's not in here ^^**

**#2: About dreams.**

***Ze awesome leadah signed in***

***True art is... ME! signed in***

True art is... ME!: Good morning leader.

Ze awesome leadah: Good morning to you too, my fellow member.

True art is... ME!: Dreamed of anything?

Ze awesome leadah: I dreamed of conquering the world!! MUHAHAHA!!

True art is... ME!: -__-'

Ze awesome leadah: Nah, that's my dream, but I didn't dream about it.

True art is... ME!: Soooo, did you dream about anything at all, or didn't you?

Ze awesome leadah: I did dream about something... But it's embarrassing to tell about.

True art is... ME!: Come on, you can tell. It's only me, and I promise that I won't tell anybody.

Ze awesome leadah: Alright then. It involved you and Sasori.

True art is... ME!: And?

Ze awesome leadah: You were trying out a lot of different positions...

True art is... ME!: Waiiiiit... /// You are not talking about that we were doing 'IT', right?

Ze awesome leadah: I AM....

True art is... ME!: Then stop.

Ze awesome leadah: Told you it was embarrassing.

***There's only one 'thing' signed in***

Ze awesome leadah: Well good morning, my dear Kakuzu.

There's only one 'thing': Good morning.

True art is... ME!: Soooo, did you dream about anything?

There's only one 'thing': Nah. I don't dream.

Ze awesome leadah: I don't believe you. Everybody dreams.

There's only one 'thing': Well, I don't.

True art is... ME!: So you dreamed, but you've forgotten what you dreamed about, so you have the conclusion that you didn't dream.

There's only one 'thing': Whatever.

Ze awesome leadah: So Deidara, did you dream about anything?

True art is... ME!: Yeah. You guys know the fairy tale: Alice in wonderland?

There's only one 'thing': Yeah.

Ze awesome leadah: I know it.

True art is... ME!: It was really weird. Instead of Alice there was danna, and the rabbit with the watch was Hidan, and somehow all of the trees were Zetsu. x\

There's only one 'thing': And you dreamed the whole fairy tale, or just parts of it?

True art is... ME!: The whole... -__-'

***In love... signed in***

There's only one 'thing': Hello Alice... x)

True art is... ME!: XD

In love...: Alice?

Ze awesome leadah: Deidara dreamed of you.

In love...: He did?

True art id… ME!: Yeah I did, and now we have a new fairy tale: Sasori in wonderland! x)

In love...: -__-'

***The sexiest signed in***

There's only one thing: Good morning, my dear rabbit...

Ze awesome leadah: LOL! x)

The sexiest: WTF? RABBIT?

In love...: Let me guess... Hidan was the rabbit with the watch?

True art is... ME!: Yep ^^

The sexiest: WTFH?!

True art is... ME!: I dreamed about Alice in wonderland. Danna was Alice, you were the rabbit with the watch and Zetsu was about all the trees. XD

The sexiest: You dream about those things? That's pretty gay, you know.

True art is... ME!: I know, but still, it's funny as hell! x)

The sexiest: True. x)

The sexiest: I dreamed about Jashin-sama^^

***I'm superman! ^3^ signed in***

I'm superman! ^3^: HIIIIIII!!

Ze awesome leadah: Hello, my fellow member.

The sexiest: So Tobi, what did you fucking dream about?

I'm superman! ^3^: Pirates!

***Paper lady signed in***

Paper lady: Hi guys^^

Ze awesome leadah: Hello, my dear friend/fellow member :)

In love...: Hi Konan.

True art is...ME!: We are talking about what everybody dreamed tonight.

Ze awesome leadah: Till now we found out that I forgot what I dreamed about ;), Deidara dreamed about Sasori in wonderland, with Hidan as the rabbit with the watch and Zetsu as the trees, Kakuzu didn't dream anything, Hidan dreamed about Jashin and Tobi about pirates.

There's only one 'thing': So what did you dream about?

Paper lady: I remember something about Pein dancing DDR..., and Kakuzu was drunk... I don't remember more. ^__^'

The sexiest: LOL! Leader and DDR! x)

***Hannibal II signed in***

Hannibal II: Hello.

I'm superman! ^3^: Hiii, Zetsu-san!!!

Hannibal II: Hi Tobi. How's your lily doing?

I'm superman! ^3^: Good!! It's still alive, so I didn't do anything wrong!

Hannibal II: That's good.

I'm superman! ^3^: How about your forest, Zetsu-san?

The sexiest: WTF? You planted a whole fucking forest, Zetsu??! o__o

Hannibal II: Once... And it's doing just fine, it has grown independent.

In love...: -__-'

Paper lady: They say that every day you learn something new. I believe they're right... x)

Ze awesome leadah: I totally agree with you XD

***Sharkieboy signed in***

I'm superman! ^3^: Hiiiiii Kisame-sempai!!

Sharkieboy: Hi...

I'm superman! ^3^: What did you dream about??

Sharkieboy: Itachi who did a drive-by! XD I'm not sure, but I believe he had a MP-40.

The sexiest: Fucking awesome!! XD Who drove the car? Did Itachi do that too??

Paper lady: What does a MP-40 look like?

There's only one 'thing': Like a drilling-machine, but then with two holding parts.

Paper lady: Ah...

Sharkieboy: Nah, Itachi can't drive... He would be a living danger on the road, since he's almost blind... Zabuza drove XD But anyway, what did you guys dream about?

Ze awesome leadah: I don't remember ;)

Paper lady: Pein was dancing DDR and Kakuzu was drunk ^^

There's only one 'thing': I didn't dream.

Sharkieboy: Everybody dreams every night .! So you're saying that you forgot about what you dreamed...

There's only one 'thing': Whatever...

The sexiest: Jashin-sama! ^^

I'm superman! ^3^: I dreamed about pirates!! X3

In love...: I'm a puppet, I can't dream...

True art is... ME!: Sasori in wonderland!! x) Starring: Sasori as Alice, Hidan as the rabbit with the watch and Zetsu as the trees! ^^

Hannibal II: Why is it always me that has to be a tree or something?? __

The sexiest: 'Cause you are one??

Hannibal II: I AM NOT! I AM A VENUS FLY TRAP!!!!

Sharkieboy: ... who is also a cannibal...?

Hannibal II: So what?? If I was a tree, then I was the first moving, talking and eating tree!!

Ze awesome leadah: Partly right. Believe me, there are trees that eat.

True art is... ME!: How's that possible??

Ze awesome leadah: That kind of trees have flowers that are attractive for bees, so when a bee sits on it, the flower slowly closes itself and then the bee is eaten.

Hannibal II: But that's not completely true, either.

Ze awesome leadah: How so?

Hannibal II: The bee isn't eaten, it only looks like that. The flower's nectar is what the bee came for, so it sits on it and lets it stick to its little feet. But when it wants to leave, the petals closed themselves around it. Sometimes the bee escapes and sometimes not and then it dies.

Paper lady: Like I said: Everyday you learn something new.

In love...: x)

***i lack... good eyes signed in***

Sharkieboy: Good morning!

I lack... good eyes: Good morning all.

There's only one 'thing': Had a good dream?

I lack... good eyes: No.

Paper lady: How was it?

I lack... good eyes: Horrible. Completely, absolutely horrible!

Paper lady: I figured that, but WHAT was the horrible thing in it?

I lack... good eyes: Believe me, you DON'T want to know... .

Paper lady: But we want to know, right guys?

Ze awesome leadah: Yep.

In love...: Yeah.

I lack... good eyes: Alright, but don't laugh...

The sexiest: Righto.

I lack... good eyes: It was about, how shall I explain this... It was about sheep, who were doing inappropriate things, that variete (sp?) from shagging till dancing the tango... -----------_____________________________________------------0

The sexiest: LMFAO!!!! WTF!!

Paper lady: I can agree with you that it's pretty disturbing... Yeah x)

There's only one 'thing': O.O OMG!

Ze awesome leadah: XD

True art is... ME!: That's even worse than mine! And that says something!! O.O

Hannibal II: ............... When sheep are dancing the tango, I'm going to be a vegetarian...

I'm superman! ^3^: Yay!! Dancing sheep!!

Sharkieboy: That explains why you were tossing and turning tonight...

In love...: I think I'm gonna leave... I need some time alone now... so, bye... -__-'

***In love... signed out***

There's only one thing: I think he needs company right now.

True art is... ME!: I will go... I don't want him to go emo just because of Itachi's dream.

Ze awesome leadah: That would be pretty weird indeed...

True art is... ME!: Bye^^

***True art is... ME! signed out***

The sexiest: Deidara should watch out, I think Sasori's gonna fucking jump him x)

There's only one 'thing': You should watch out with what you're saying, you're gonna be jumped too, if you don't watch out...

The sexiest: That's because I'm the fucking sexiest x)

There's only one 'thing': True...

The sexiest: What? O///o

There's only one 'thing': Nothing... .'

Paper lady: x) Anyway, I going. I'm getting tired of typing.

Ze awesome leadah: x) Bye^^

Paper lady: Bye all^^

***Paper lady signed out***

Hannibal II: I'm hungry...

Ze awesome leadah: I'm not. x)

There's only one 'thing: Well, what do you want to eat then?

Hannibal II: My black side wants to eat Tobi and my white side wants to eat pancakes.

I'm superman! ^3^: Tobi's been a good boy, so don't eat Tobi! Besides, Tobi tastes sour.

Hannibal II: Don't worry Tobi, my white side won't eat you...

I'm superman! ^3^: Yay!! x3

Hannibal II: But maybe my black side will...

***Hannibal II signed out***

I'm superman! ^3^: O.O

***I'm superman! ^3^ got disconnected***

Sharkieboy: Shouldn't somebody help him?

I lack... good eyes: Nah, he'll survive.

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah.

The sexiest: I

Paper lady: What's with 'I'

The sexiest: Need

There's only one 'thing': What do you need?

The sexiest: To

I lack... good eyes: What do need to do?

The sexiest: Pray.

Ze awesome leadah: You could've said that in one sentence instead of four words, you know.

The sexiest: I know x)

Ze awesome leadah: :)

Sharkieboy: So I take it you're going?

The sexiest: Yeah x)

Sharkieboy: See you laterz ^^

The sexiest: Byezz ^^

***The sexiest signed out***

Ze awesome leadah: You know, when Zetsu said that his black side wanted to eat Tobi, you could've misinterpreted that...

There's only one 'thing': -__-' Yeah, now I think about it, it's pretty funny actually x)

Sharkieboy: I think I just heard Tobi scream...

I lack... good eyes: What on earth could Zetsu be probably doing to him?

Ze awesome leadah: That too, is misinterpreted able...

There's only one 'thing': I don't even WANT to know what you're thinking right now, leader. Unfortunately I DO know it... -__-'

I lack... good eyes: I may lack good eyes, but my mental images are perfectly sharp. So before I get any more disturbing mental images I'm going to leave.

Sharkieboy: Bye Itachi^^

Ze awesome leadah: Farewell, my fellow member.

I lack... good eyes: I'm not going that far... So please don't 'farewell' me...

Ze awesome leadah: Whatever... ^^

There's only one 'thing': See you around.

***I lack... good eyes signed out***

Ze awesome leadah: You know, I'm still in my pajamas... ^^'

Sharkieboy: Me too^^

There's only one 'thing': I didn't know you had pajamas?

Ze awesome leadah: Well, apparently I have.

Sharkieboy: It's cold, sitting in pajamas the whole time. So I'm gonna go for a change of clothes.

There's only one 'thing': I'm already in my clothes. But anyway, bye Kisame.

Sharkieboy: Bye you two ^^

***Sharkieboy signed out***

Ze awesome leadah: Kakuzu?

There's only one 'thing': Yeah?

Ze awesome leadah: You're in love with Hidan, right?

There's only one 'thing': Maybe...

Ze awesome leadah: It was a yes or no question.

There's only one 'thing': *sigh* Yes...

Ze awesome leadah: I knew it x)

There's only one 'thing': Hey leader?

Ze awesome leadah: Yes?

There's only on 'thing': You said that about pj's to get Kisame away so you could ask safely, right?

Ze awesome leadah: Maybe yes, maybe no...

There's only one 'thing': It was a yes or no question.

Ze awesome leadah: *sigh* yes.

There's only one 'thing': We're stealing each other's lines x)

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah x) That's not healthy.

There's only one 'thing': No it isn't. So before we steal more lines of each other, bye.

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah, bye.

***There's only one 'thing' signed out***

***Ze awesome leadah signed out***

**Hope you liked it^^  
I'm gonna finish next chapter today (maybe), then I'm going to post it, and then I won't be uploading soon after, 'cause I'm on the verge of not making the grade and thus have to study a whole lot.... and I do this with my own free willpower (which I don't have much...) so I can be proud of myself^^  
Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter^^ So R&R!**


	3. About truth or dare

**Weeeeeeeeee~~ Chapter three is the longest chapter up till now^^ Please enjoy^^**

#3: About made-up things.

***The sexiest signed in***

***True art is... ME! signed in***

The sexiest: Hi blondie^^

True art is... ME!: Hi gray/whithey^^

The sexiest: x)

True art is... ME!: Hidan.

The sexiest: What is it?

True art is...ME!: Have you ever liked someone? 'Cause I do, well, at least I think I do. I've never really liked someone before.

The sexiest: Of course I've fucking liked someone, I do now too.

True art is... ME!: You do too?

The sexiest: I shouldn't have said that... .'

True art is... ME!: Well, who is it?

The sexiest: Damn, if I'm gonna fucking say it, you will tell too. _

True art is... ME!: Fine. I like danna.

The sexiest: Meh, Kakuzu.

True art is... ME!: Alright ^^. Now, why do I have the feeling that danna and Kakuzu know it from each other too?

The sexiest: I feel it too. I think it's our handsome-inator radar in our heads.

True art is... ME!: Handsome-inator radar??

The sexiest: It's a radar that lets us feel things that handsome men know... or something... . You get it when you're in love.

True art is... ME!: You just made that all up, didn't you? --_--

The sexiest: Yep x)

***In love… singed in***

***There's only one 'thing' signed in***

The sexiest: Hello you two x)

There's only one 'thing': Hi...

The sexiest: I've seen more enthusiastic greetings than that one...

True art is... ME!: Feeling a little less emo now, danna?

In love...: Yeah, thank you.

True art is... ME!: You're welcome ^^

In love...: :)

The sexiest: Hey guys.

There's only one 'thing': Hmmm...?

The sexiest: Before you came online, Dei and I had the feeling that you know from each other who you like. Is that true?

In love...: Yes. Why?

True art is... ME!: It's because of the 'Handsome-inator radar'. Hidan told me that you get it when you're in love. We wanted to see if it works.

In love...: Are you guys telling us that you're in love too??

The sexiest: You talk too much Dei... --__--'

True art is... ME!: If you hadn't made up that 'Handsome-inator radar', I wouldn't have told it.

The sexiest: --__--'

There's only on 'thing': So? Are you guys in love with someone or not?

The sexiest: What do you think?

In love...: Yes?

True art is... ME!: And there you have your answer.

There's only one 'thing': And?

The sexiest: And what?

There's only one 'thing': Are you guys gonna say it who it is that you are in love with?

The sexiest: You'll know eventually.

True art is... ME!: Yeah.

In love...: Alright... We'll get it out of you... Some way or another.

***Paper lady signed in***

Paper lady: Hi guys^^

There's only one 'thing': Hi Konan.

In love...: Hey Konan, guess what.

Paper lady: Hmmm?

In love...: Kakuzu and I found out that Deidara and Hidan are in love too x)

Paper lady: Cool ^^ Soooooooo? Boy or girl?

The sexiest: *sigh* Boy .

True art is... ME!: Boy.

Paper lady: Thought so ^^

***I'm superman! ^3^ signed in***

True art is... ME!: Tobi? Weren't you eaten? x)

I'm superman! ^3^: No. Tobi was a bad boy and hit Zetsu-san!

In love...: Oh mi gosh!! O.O Didn't know you had it in you?!

I'm superman! ^3^: You don't know what I can do, do you?

In love...: Actually... no.

I'm superman! ^3^: You'd be stunned if you knew. x)

In love...: If I wouldn't, then you wouldn't be in Akatsuki, right?

I'm superman! ^3^: True^^

There's only one 'thing': It's odd...

The sexiest: What's odd?

There's only one thing: Leader isn't here yet. Most of the time he would be one of the first to be online.

True art is... ME!: You're right. Konan, do you know where he is??

Paper lady: He's doing paperwork. Sorting missions and stuff.

In love...: He does those things? I thought you would be the one who does that.

Paper lady: What do you take me for? Pein knows me long enough to know that he shouldn't give me the paperwork.

There's only one 'thing': Now I think about it, you would only make origami of it, wouldn't you?

Paper lady: Well, that too. And he's the leader. If I would do it then he wouldn't know what kind of missions he sends you on right?

True art is... ME!: True.

The sexiest: I'm bored... -__-

In love...: What do you want to do then?

The sexiest: Dunno... Maybe play a game or something.

There's only one 'thing': Do you have any suggestions?

The sexiest: Nah...

I'm superman! ^3^: Oh!! Tobi has an idea!!

True art is... ME!: Well, say it.

I'm superman! ^3^: Let's play truth or dare!!

In love...: That's fine with me, but I don't want to hear any questions like: "Who is it that you like" or something like that.

There's only one 'thing': Agreed.

The sexiest: Yeah.

Paper lady: Aw... too bad. I wanted to ask it... But anyway, it's fine with me.

True art is... ME!: Alright. Since you suggested it Tobi, why don't you start?

I'm superman! ^3^: Yay!^^ Alright, Hidan! Truth or dare?

The sexiest: Dah fuckin' truth.

I'm superman! ^3^: What is the most awkward position you're ever been caught in?

The sexiest: Didn't know you would ask such a daring question, but anyway... When I was around sixteen, I had this cute unicorn plushie. And I was confessing my 'feelings' to it, and then someone walked in... And believe me, on that age that's even more embarrassing than getting caught jacking yourself off x(

There's only one 'thing': You had a 'cute' unicorn plush when you were fucking 16?! O.o

The sexiest: Yeah XD

True art is... ME!: LOL!!

The sexiest: Alright. My turn! Konan!

Paper lady: Now I'm gonna get it...

The sexiest: Truth or dare?

Paper lady: Dare. I'm brave x)

The sexiest: x) I dare you to pick one of Leader's boxers and put it on your head, then scream like a baby while running through the hallway.

Paper lady: Oh mi gosh... Can I tell Pein we're playing truth or dare? Or else he'll never let me.

The sexiest: Alright.

*Paper lady changed status to: Be right back*

True art is... ME!: LOL x) She's actually gonna do it ^^ I'm curious for what kind of boxer she's gonna steal x)

In love...: Me too...

The sexiest: I hear her. Let's watch XD

***Five minutes later***

***Paper lady changed status to: Online***

Paper lady: That alright? 'Cause I'm not gonna do it again X(

The sexiest: I was awesome!! XD

There's only one 'thing': Funny as hell! But WTF? Leader has got a boxer with small pink teddy bears?? XD

Paper lady: I don't even want to know where he got that...

There's only one 'thing': I don't want to, either. But anyway, your turn Konan.

Paper lady: Oh that's right... -__-' Kakuzu, truth or dare?

There's only one 'thing': Truth.

Paper lady: Hmmm... Back to the plush-subject, how many have you had in your life?? And what kind of plush's?

There's only one 'thing: Around 25 I think. Do I really have to name them all?

Paper lady: Ok, maybe not all. Just a few of them.

There's only one 'thing': Alright. I've had a pony, a penguin, around 5 small lions, a tiger, and elephant, 3 bears and one teddy bear.

The sexiest: Cool, you've had a fucking penguin^^ They are awesome x) I mean, come on! Have you seen the way they walk? That fucking owns ^^

True art is... ME!: Agreed. And when they are tired or don't feel like walking anymore, they let themselves fall on their belly and push themselves on with their feet xD

In love...: Maybe I should make one sometime... Just for the fun x)

True art is... ME!: That would be really cool x)

I'm superman! ^3^: Are we talking about cute penguins now, or are we still playing??

Paper lady: Still playing. But Tobi is right, we have to continue.

There's only one 'thing': Yeah. Sasori, truth or dare?

In love...: Truth.

There's only one 'thing': How old were you when you changed yourself into a puppet?

In love...: 15.

True art is... ME!: Well that explains your young looks ^^

In love...: Eternal youth is one of the things that goes together with eternal life.

The sexiest: Yeah. Like me. Even when I am 130 or something, I will never get any wrinkles... ;P

There's only one 'thing': But you have to wait for over hundred years to get there Hidan...

The sexiest: But that doesn't change the point that I can't get any wrinkles x)

Paper lady: I am jealous of you... I want to look young for the rest of my life too... T^T

True art is... ME!: Look at it from my point of view, Konan. When you're immortal you'll eventually grow tired of not dying and then you only want to die. So it's good that we humans die once.

Paper lady: Yeah, that's true.

In love...: ANYWAY, brat, truth or dare?

True art is... ME!: Don't call me brat!! X( Truth.

In love...: What do you think has to be eternal?

True art is... ME!: Fantasies ^^

In love...: Fantasies?

True art is... ME!: Yeah.

In love...: Why?

True art is... ME!: Because when I don't have fantasies anymore, life would be the most boring thing in the whole universe. And then you couldn't dream anymore, and you couldn't fantasize about how things would be you've never tried before, etc.

Paper lady: Good one^^

True art is... ME!: I know. And I think anyone would agree on this ^^

Paper lady: You have my vote^^

True art is... ME!: Thanks^^

There's only one 'thing': I didn't know you could be so deep...

The sexiest: Yeah, but despite that, it's a fucking good thought^^

In love...: Hearing that, I now begin to regret being a puppet...

True art is... ME!: ^^ It's very rare to hear you saying that, danna ^^ I'm going to write it down x)

In love...: Do you even have a pen and paper...?

True art is... ME!: A pen, yes. Paper, no. But I will just lend a sheet from Konan.

Paper lady: I will just write it down 2 times, and give one to Deidara.

There's only one 'thing': But you can think. Isn't that right Sasori?

In love...: Yeah. Why?

There's only one 'thing': That means you can fantasize, right?

In love...: Well... yeah? I guess I just don't do it...

True art is... ME!: So you're saying that you haven't fantasized and dreamed for over 20 years?? O.o

In love...: Well, yeah... ¬_¬

True art is me...: Sucks to be you...

Paper lady: So this means I don't have to write it down anymore?

True art is... ME!: Just write it down please. Who knows if we ever can do something with it...

Paper lady: Okay, then I'll write now^^ *starts writing*...*is done*

True art is... ME!: Thanks^^ Tobi, truth or dare?

I'm superman! ^3^: Yay x3 Dare!

True art is... ME!: I dare you to go to Zetsu and give him a crushing hug while saying 'I love you' to him... )

I'm superman! ^3^: Alright!!

***I'm superman! ^3^ changed status to: Be right back***

The sexiest: Does anyone have a camera? I want to film it x)

True art is... ME!: I have one.

The sexiest: Alright! Now let's go and look!

***5 minutes later***

***I'm superman! ^3^ changed status to: Online***

There's only one 'thing': In all the time that I've known Zetsu, I've never seen him wearing such a confused expression before. O.o

In love...: Me neither...

Paper lady: AND we've got it on tape x)

The sexiest: Yeah :)

True art is... ME!: I think I saw him blushing... x|

Paper lady: No way... You don't think... THAT right?

True art is... ME!: Actually I DO...

Paper lady: No way... But now I think about it... It IS possible.

I'm superman! ^3^: You think what, sempai?

True art is... ME!: I think he Zetsu loves you Tobi...

There's only one 'thing': O.O

The sexiest: O.O

In love...: O.O

I'm superman! ^3^: Of course he loves me! I'm a good boy! Everybody loves good boys, right?

True art is... ME!: Not like that. More like... Danna will you help me with this?

In love...: How?

True art is... ME!: I'm gonna explain this to Tobi with an act... Just so he understands better.

In love...: Okay?

True art is... ME!: Thanks^^ Alright, watch this Tobi. Maybe it's a little exaggerated but anyway, Love as in: Oh, danna! I love you so much! x\\\x Do you want to be my boyfriend?!

In love...: Oh yes, Deidara! I will!!! x\\\x

True art is... ME!: That was just and act... But love like that. Do you understand, Tobi??

I'm superman! ^3^: Yeah^^ Now Tobi understands!

The sexiest: XD Fucking nice explanation!

There's only one 'thing': That's one way to explain it indeed... x)

Paper lady: That looked pretty real to me... X)

In love...: ... What was that?

Paper lady: That, my dear Sasori, are three little dots... x )

The sexiest: XD

In love...: I know that, but i meant what you just said.

Paper lady: I know, but I didn't feel like giving the answer.

In love...: Well, give it now then.

Paper lady: *sigh* Yes master... 'That looked pretty real to me... X)'

In love...: Only Deidara is allowed to call me master, you call me sir...

Paper lady: YES SIR! UNDERSTOOD SIR! CAN I STOP THIS NOW, SIR?!

In love...: That's what wanted to hear x) And yes, you can stop now.

True art is... ME!: x) Can we continue now?

***Ze awesome leadah signed in***

Ze awesome leadah: Hello my fellow members :)

Paper lady: Hey Pein^^ Do you want to be my boyfriend?

Ze awesome leadah: Type one good reason why I wouldn't want to...

Paper lady: I can't think of one... So that means yes? :3

Ze awesome leadah: Of course I want to be your boyfriend^^ 3

Paper lady: Yay^^ 3

There's only one 'thing': Well that's one way to start your chat, Leader.

Ze awesome leadah: It is indeed x)

Paper lady: Why don't you guys just do it like that??

The sexiest: Do what?

Paper lady: Confess your love to the one you love...

True art is... ME!: Why should we do it so spontaneously? We wouldn't do it so carelessly, because we don't know if the other loves us.

In love...: Yeah. Did anyone of us love Pein (except you Konan), 'cause if someone did he'd be heartbroken now.

The sexiest: Don't worry. I fucking didn't.

True art is... ME!: Neither did I...

There's only one 'thing': I didn't either.

True art is... ME!: What about you, Tobi? And you've been awkwardly quiet, by the way.

I'm superman! ^3^: Tobi was thinking, and Tobi doesn't love Pein, 'cause Tobi has come to the conclusion that Tobi loves Zetsu-san^^

There's only one 'thing': O.O

The sexiest: O.o

In love...: O.O

True art is... ME!: —.—' Now why did I expect that?

The sexiest: Remember Dei, the handsome-inator radar...

True art is... ME!: Ah... of course...

Ze awesome leadah: What's that?

The sexiest: Nothing ^^' Never mind that...

In love...: It's something Hidan made up, I don't really know what it is, but he said that you get it when you're in love.

The sexiest: You didn't have to fucking tell him that you know.

Ze awesome leadah: So he's in love too?

There's only one 'thing': Yeah, and Deidara is too.

Ze awesome leadah: Okay^^

Paper lady: Were Kisame and Itachi online before I logged in?

The sexiest: No.

Paper lady: Odd... Usually at least Kisame is online when we all are.

True art is... ME!: Yeah. I wonder what he's doing?

Ze awesome leadah: I think he's with Itachi, and Itachi is outside.

True art is... ME!: And now I wonder what they are 'doing'... x)

In love...: You sick perv... -__-'

The sexiest: x)

True art is... ME!: You'd like that, wouldn't you?

In love...: What the...

True art is... ME!: Don't worry, danna. I was just joking^^

In love...: Ah... right...

True art is... ME!: Were you getting dirty-minded, danna? ≥_≤

In love...: Of course not! .

True art is... ME!: Yes you were...

In love...: No, I wasn't!

True art is... ME!: You just can't resist my sexiness^^

The sexiest: *snort* x)

In love...: I'm being smart and I'm not going to answer that... .

Ze awesome leadah: That's very smart indeed, my dear Sasori... ^_^

In love...: Oh, believe me, I know... x)

True art is... ME!: No, you're not. If you were really smart then you must've already figured out who I like.

In love...: Just for your information, I think I just HAVE...

True art is... ME!: O.O damn...

The sexiest: Really? Who is it? I want to know if you're right, because I know who he fucking likes.

In love...: I'm not gonna tell it.

There's only one 'thing': Then give us some hints. Is he online?

In love...: Like I said, I'm not gonna tell it. I'm gonna let him tell it himself. I'm not that mean.

Paper lady: So? Deidara? Do you want to tell us who it is?

True art is... ME!: No.

Paper lady: Predictable.

True art is... ME!: If it was so predictable, why did you ask?

Paper lady: It never hurts to try right??

In love...: I know this conversation...

True art is... ME!: Yeah^^ but this time I stole your lines and Konan mine x)

In love...: Yeah^^

Paper lady: Huh?

True art is... ME!: Our conversation, starting from: "So?" is one danna and I had yesterday.

Paper lady: Ah...

Ze awesome leadah: They are like us, Kakuzu.

There's only one 'thing': Yeah x)

The sexiest: Yo Konan, let's steal each other's lines from now on too, okay?

Paper lady: Yeah, let's do that x)

The sexiest: LOL x)

Paper lady: LOL x)

The sexiest: LOL x)

Paper lady: LOL x)

The sexiest: We're starting to learn it already. LOL x)

Paper lady: Yeah, LOL x)

Ze awesome leadah: LOL x)

The sexiest: Hey! That's our line!! LOL x)

Ze awesome leadah: I know^^

In love...: XD

True art is... ME!: Danna is right - XD

There's only one 'thing': XD

Paper lady: This is becoming pretty annoying... x)

The sexiest: Yeah... Do you guys still remember that we were playing a fucking game?

There's only one 'thing': Yeah, that's right.

I'm superman! ^3^: Tobi's back! *3*

True art is... ME!: You were away?

I'm superman! ^3^: Yeah!

In love...: I already thought you were awkwardly quiet, but it appears that you were away... Remember to change your status when you go away next time.

There's only one 'thing': Yeah, or else we'll think you're still on the computer.

I'm superman! ^3^: Alright^^ Tobi will remember that for next time!

Ze awesome leadah: Good. But as Hidan said, you guys were playing truth or dare, assuming to Konan's dare.

Paper lady: x) Yeah^^ Does anyone remember who's turn it is?

In love...: Tobi's.

I'm superman! ^3^: Yay! Leader! Truth or dare?

Ze awesome leadah: Truth.

I'm superman! ^3^: Alright, at what card game are you the worst?

Ze awesome leadah: Hearts. I swear, I suck at that game.

True art is... ME!: Really? I'm pretty good at it :)

Ze awesome leadah: Well, I'm not.

True art is... ME!: So I can't dare you to play a game of hearts with me, because then I know that I am going to win, and then you'll hate me. Am I right?

Ze awesome leadah: Well, not hate, but just don't like you.

In love...: Well that's a stupid reason to dislike someone.

Paper lady: I agree with that.

Ze awesome leadah: Hey! Who said I'd dislike him all the time?! I said I'd dislike him, but with that I meant in hearts.

True art is... ME!: Yay?

In love...: 'Yay' is not an answer to that.

True art is... ME!: Yay?

In love...: *sigh* --__--'

The sexiest: LOL x)

There's only one 'thing': Please don't start that again...

The sexiest: Okay^^ Not that I meant to fucking start it again... but still... ^^

Paper lady: Pein, cutie, your turn ^^

Ze awesome leadah: Ah, that's right. Kakuzu, truth or dare?

There's only one 'thing': Dare.

Ze awesome leadah: I dare you to give a hint about who you like, and not something we already know.

There's only one 'thing': Damn... Now let me think about something that doesn't give him away right the moment I say it...

Ze awesome leadah: Take your time^^

There's only one 'thing': Hmmmm... I think I got one. It's someone from which we know he's in love too, but from which we don't know who it is (yet).

In love...: So that's means he's online now.... hmmm...

There's only one 'thing': Not necessarily.

In love...: It is... Because we know from Kisame who he likes.

There's only one 'thing': Oh yeah, that's right. Damn...

True art is... ME!: And you told it us yourself too.

There's only one 'thing': I know... On to another topic! Sasori, truth or dare?

In love...: Dare.

There's only one 'thing': I dare you to curse in as many languages as you know.

In love...: Well that isn't a really difficult one...

There's only one 'thing': I know, I just don't have any inspiration at the moment x)

In love...: I see. Well here goes nothing. Shit, baka, godverdomme, vittu, bordel, Scheise, hijo de puta, salak, senex, OMG U SUK! U r a n00b u st00ped n00b, helvete, malaka… and more I don't know.

There's only one 'thing': I didn't know you could curse in twelve languages. x)

The sexiest: Which languages are it? I only recognize three, well 4 actually...

In love...: Shit = English, baka = Japanese, godverdomme = Dutch, vittu = Finnish, bordel = French, Scheise = German, hijo de puta = Spanish, salak = Turkish, senex = Latin, OMG U SUK! U r a n00b u st00ped n00b = bad fan fiction language, helvete = Norwegian, malaka = Greek.

Ze awesome leadah: Well that are some interesting languages... x)

True art is... ME!: Can you translate them to English? I want to know what kind of curses it are.

In love: Alright. Shit = obvious, baka = also obvious, godverdomme = goddamn it, vittu = fuck, bordel = something like 'goddamn it', Scheise = Shit, hijo de puta = Son of bitch/whore, salak = something like 'fuck', senex = old man, OMG U SUK! U r a n00b u st00ped n00b = Oh My God you suck! You are a noob you stupid noob, helvete = 'Damn' or something like that, and malaka = jackoff.

The sexiest: Fucking awesome xD

Paper lady: Who knew our brat-saying member could curse in twelve languages... LOL x)

The sexiest: Can you insult me in Finnish? It's a fucking cool language^^

In love...: Okay? Revin perseesi irti ja syötän sen sinulle.

The sexiest: Eeeew... LOL x)

True art is... ME!: What the fuck does that mean?!

In love...: I'll rip your ass off and feed it to you.

True art is... ME!: What the...? I didn't know you could do that...

The sexiest: Vuohenraiskaaja!

In love...: Ew. That's just disgusting!

The sexiest: I know... x)

True art is... ME!: What did he say?

In love...: That I'm a goat-raper...

True art is... ME!: Ew, Hidan. He would never do that. Wist je dat je echt een gore klootzak bent?

The sexiest: Huh? What kind of language is that?

In love...: And I didn't know you could do that...

True art is... ME!: It's Dutch x)

The sexiest: And what the fuck does it mean?

True art is... ME!: Literally: Did you know that you're a dirty asshole?

The sexiest: Juokse junan alle!

True art is... ME!: Danna? Can you translate that for me please?

In love...: Go and run under a train.

True art is... ME!: Come on... I'm not that suicidal. Vieze teringleier!

The sexiest: Runkkari!

True art is... ME!: Tyfuslul!

The sexiest: Kullin lutkattaja!

True art is... ME!: Vuile jood!

In love...: That must've hurt... If he knew what it meant at least... :p

The sexiest: Perseen nuojila!

True art is... ME!: Hoerenneuker!

The sexiest: Paskiainen!

True art is... ME!: Vlieg toch naar de hel! Stomme geile tijger!

In love...: *snort* LOL XD What the fuck Deidara? Where did you get that from?

The sexiest: Päässäsi tekee paska patoja ja kusi puroja!

Ze awesome leadah: OKAY! STOP IT!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! Sasori, translate.

In love...: Why do you want translations of insults?

Ze awesome leadah: Because I want to know what kind of insults they've thrown at each other. Now, do it.

In love...: Alright, alright. But understand that some insults can't be translated literally into English, okay?

Ze awesome leadah: Alright. But try your best.

In love...: Starting from 'vieze teringleier' = dirty... 'tering' is a Dutch slang for tuberculosis, so 'teringleier' is someone who suffer from that sickness. You guys still follow it?

There's only one 'thing': Yeah.

In love...: Then... 'runkkari' means wanker. 'Tyfuslul' literally translated into English is typhusdick. 'Kullin lutkattaja' means dick sucker.

Paper lady: You guys are pretty gross you know...

The sexiest: x)

In love...: 'Vuile jood' means dirty Jew.

There's only one 'thing': Now I know why you said that that must've hurt... x)

In love...: 'Perseen nuojila' means ass kisser. 'Hoerenneuker' means whore fucker. 'Paskiainen' literally means little shit.

True art is... ME!: We are talented in cursing each other's ass off ^^

In love...: 'Vlieg toch naar de hel! Stomme geile tijger!' literally means: Fly to Hell! Stupid horny tiger! XD LOL I swear brat, where the hell did you get that from??

True art is... ME!: Don't know. Just thought it sounded funny x)

In love...: And lastly, 'Päässäsi tekee paska patoja ja kusi puroja' means literally: In your head, shit builds dams and piss runs in rivers.

True art is... ME!: Even if it means to insult me, it's funny XD

The sexiest: Your 'horny tiger' is fucking funny too.

Ze awesome leadah: Although cursing each other's ass off isn't funny at all, some of those are pretty creative.

True art is... ME!: We aren't as boring as you sometimes think we are, leader.

The sexiest: Yeah ^^

Ze awesome leadah: Meh.

Paper lady: Itachi and Kisame still aren't online... I think I'm going to go and see what they're doing.

There's only one 'thing': Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Maybe Tobi can go check on Zetsu or something, he's not online either.

I'm superman! ^3^: Yay^^ Tobi's gonna go right now^^

***I'm superman! ^3^ signed out***

Paper lady: Maybe I should check on Zetsu and Tobi first, who knows what they're going to do... ~_^

The sexiest: Maybe Zetsu is gonna rape him...

There's only one 'thing': Nah, it can't be. Besides, I don't think Tobi is gonna dislike it, I mean, he told us himself that he loves Zetsu.

In love...: Yeah...

Paper lady: Well, anyway, where were Kisame and Itachi again, sweetheart?

Ze awesome leadah: Outside.

Paper lady: Righto. Well, see you later guys^^

Ze awesome leadah: Bye love 3

Paper lady: 3

***Paper lady signed out***

Ze awesome leadah: Isn't she sweet? ^^

In love...: Yeah... -_-'

Ze awesome leadah: On with the game! Sasori, it's your turn!

In love...: That's right. Leader, truth or dare?

Ze awesome leadah: Truth.

In love...: From which of us all do you know who he's in love with?

Ze awesome leadah: Kakuzu, I think I know Deidara's crush, and I think I know yours.

The sexiest: Ha! I own you all! He doesn't know mine! x)

True art is... ME!: No... But I know, and I could just say it to leader right here and now.

The sexiest: But if you do, I'm gonna fucking kill you _

True art is... ME!: Har-dee-har-har....

In love...: I swear, I learn new words from you every day, brat.

True art is... ME!: I just have a bigger vocabulary than you, danna ^^

In love...: I doubt it. But you certainly have a bigger dictionary with weird words...

True art is... ME!: Want to borrow it some time? It's under my bed if you want to know... ^^

In love...: Maybe I'll just keep it and bring it with me all the time I'm with you. That way I can look for a word that I don't understand without asking you.

True art is... ME!: You can't keep it. It's easier to ask anyway .

In love...: True.

True art is... ME!: xD

The sexiest: LOL x) Leader, your turn to fucking ask someone.

Ze awesome leadah: Yep. Hidan, truth or dare?

The sexiest: Truth.

Ze awesome leadah: You like metal right?

The sexiest: Yeah.

Ze awesome leadah: What are your favourite bands and what country do they come from?

The sexiest: Children of Bodom, Finland, Dimmu Borgir, Norway, Arcturus, Norway, Korpiklaani, Finland, Lordi, Finland, Maximum the hormone, Japan, Turmion Kätilöt, Finland, Arch Enemy, USA, Cadacross, Finland and Turisas, also from Finland.

There's only one 'thing': About all are from Scandinavia. You sure like western music a lot, do you?

The sexiest: No shit Sherlock -_-' If it's about metal then Finland is THE country of metal.

True art is... ME!: Even though I don't listen to metal often, even I know that.

The sexiest: See? Even the fucking blondie knows it.

True art is... ME!: I may be blonde, but I'm like, three times as smart as you! x(

The sexiest: XP

In love...: He's right Hidan. He may not look like it, but he's pretty smart. Oh, and you're so blond you're grey.

There's only one 'thing': Actually, Hidan is not that dumb, he's just slow.

The sexiest: Yeah! And he knows it better than you, 'cause he's my fucking partner!

There's only one 'thing': Like I said, slow.

True art is... ME!: x)

In love...: Yeah, he really is x)

Ze awesome leadah: He still hasn't seen it? x)

The sexiest: Seen what?

In love...: Really slow... x)

The sexiest: Fuck you! I'm not slow! x(

There's only one 'thing': Sure you aren't. We've said it three times and only on the third time you finally noticed... -__-

The sexiest: Well at least I'm not some money-loving whore like you! .

There's only one 'thing': I love money, alright. But what's wrong with that? Everybody loves money in some way.

The sexiest: Yeah, but not as fucking extreme as you!

There's only one 'thing': Come on! I'm not that extreme!

The sexiest: Yes you are! You don't even pay fucking attention to me when I fucking ask or say something!

There's only one 'thing': Yes I do! Unlike you I can pay attention to more than one thing at a time! And I'm not a whore btw.

The sexiest: No, you're a fucking gigolo! .

There's only one 'thing': Well, if I'm a fucking gigolo then ime mun muna, lutka!

***There's only one 'thing' signed out***

The sexiest: O.O

In love...: Wow, that was surprising...

True art is... ME!: What did he say?

In love...: Can I translate?

The sexiest: No, don't.

In love...: Alright.

The sexiest: Right now, I'm gonna think about what Kakuzu meant by it. So, bye.

True art is... ME!: Bye.

***The sexiest signed off***

True art is... ME!: So? What did it mean?

In love...: He said 'Suck my dick, bitch'

True art is... ME!: How the hell did he learn Finnish?

In love...: I have absolutely no clue.

True art is... ME!: Kakuzu likes Hidan, right?

In love...: Yeah. How did you know?

True art is... ME!: Don't know. Just got a feeling.

In love...: And Hidan likes Kakuzu back, doesn't he?

True art is... ME!: Yeah.

In love...: Ha! We're both good at guessing xD Btw, where did you learn to speak Dutch?

True art is... ME!: Dunno. I felt like learning a language that only few people here speak. What about you? Where did you learn Finnish (and Dutch)?

In love...: I'm just intelligent x) Nah, just kidding. Kinda the same reason... -__-

Ze awesome leadah: Well, I have some intelligent members here x)

In love...: Trust me. We know ;)

True art is... ME!: x)

Ze awesome leadah: Well, at least know I'm sure about Hidan's crush ^^

In love...: Yeah :)

Ze awesome leadah: So... About yours, Sasori, Konan's mine, you don't love me, Hidan is also excluded. That leaves, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu. Give us a hint.

In love...: Why should I?

True art is... ME!: Because we wanna know?

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah.

In love...: You're not gonna let go of this till I give you one, right?

Ze awesome leadah: Nope ^^

In love...: *sigh* Alright... He looks human.

Ze awesome leadah: So Kisame and Zetsu are now excluded as well.

True art is... ME!: Why not Kakuzu?

Ze awesome leadah: Because with his mask on he looks like a terrorist, and those look human. And without his cloak he looks like a severely injured person who's still able to stand.

True art is... ME!: Well, he looks like a ragdoll to me. No offense to Kakuzu.

True art is... ME!: Tobi's too annoying for you, is he?

In love...: Duh.

True art is... ME!: And that excludes Tobi also.

Ze awesome leadah: Your turn Deidara.

True art is... ME!: Eh??

In love...: Your turn to give us a hint.

Ze awesome leadah: Your list of possible people is: Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame.

In love...: Why isn't Hidan with them?

Ze awesome leadah: Because they said they knew it from each other, and I personally don't think they would just tell each other without knowing they love each other back, and Hidan told Deidara he loves Kakuzu.

In love...: Okay...

True art is... ME!: Yeah, I don't like him. As for the hint: It's someone I respect.

In love...: So Itachi and Tobi are excluded from your list.

Ze awesome leadah: That leaves Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame.

True art is... ME!: Yeah.

In love...: I'm still wondering where Kakuzu learned Finnish, or at least that sentence.

True art is... ME!: Yeah. Leader, since you are 'Ze awesome leadah' you should know, right?

Ze awesome leadah: Ah... well, about that... I don't know ¬_¬

In love...: Why do I have the feeling that you know something about it?

True art is... ME!: Yeah, I have it to...

In love...: Tell us.

Ze awesome leadah: Like I said, I don't know.

In love...: Yes you do.

Ze awesome leadah: No I don't.

True art is... ME!: Yes you do.

Ze awesome leadah: NO I DON'T! Oh! I just remembered! I have some urgent business to attend to, so, yeah, see you later^^

***Ze awesome leadah signed out***

In love...: He certainly knows something.

True art is... ME!: Yeah. Let's force him next time we see him/ he's online.

In love...: Yeah.

True art is... ME!: Danna?

In love...: Yeah?

True art is... ME!: This morning, when I was taking a walk to clear my head, I stumbled upon this really beautiful spot, and I think you will like it as well.

In love...: And you're asking if I will go with you?

True art is... ME!: Well... Yeah… But only if you'd like, of course…

In love…: Sure^^

True art is… ME!: Yay^^ Well then, let's go^^

In love…: ^^

***True art is… ME! signed out***

***In love… signed out*­­**

**Okay! That was chappie 3^^ Hope you liked it, 'cause I won't be uploading any time soon! So sorry for the people who love this story-ish thing, but right now school is priority. I've already said that I'm on the verge of not making the grade so reasons aren't necessary. But I will write chappie 4 when I've time for it, and I hope I will make it before summer break begins, 'cause if I'm to late, then I won't be uploading till it ends, 'cause I'm going to go to Crete for 6 whole fucking weeks!! But I'll write there when I make time for it. So, yeah, wanted to say that. I still hope you all enjoyed so far. So R&R!**


	4. About awesome stuff

**OMG this took like a year to make O.o Sorry for making you guys wait SO fucking long TT^TT Hope you can forgive me, but writers block isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. For Naruto not to be my current fandom anymore didn't really do the job either :P But w/e, hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Blame Masashi Kishimoto for thinking up such an awesome serie :D**

**READREADREADREAD: I might not be continuing this fic, I'm currently too obsessed with Bleach. Sorry for that! **

*Sharkieboy signed in*

*Ze awesome leadah signed in*

Sharkieboy: Well hello, my fellow leader^^

Ze awesome leadah: Since when are you a leader too? And hello^^

Sharkieboy: Never was, will never be. I just thought that I should greet you just like you always greet us^^

Ze awesome leadah: Aha. Well, that failed. Because I made my greeting so that it could never be reversed and used against me^^

Sharkieboy: I see… and I fell for it… ¬_¬

Ze awesome leadah: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil B)

Sharkieboy: There's something I've always wanted to ask you.

Ze awesome leadah: And there's something I've always wanted to ask you. Well, maybe not so always, but I've wanted to ask you nonetheless…

Sharkieboy: And that is?

Ze awesome leadah: You go first.

Sharkieboy: No, you go first.

Ze awesome leadah: No, YOU go first.

Sharkieboy: No, You go first.

Ze awesome leadah: NO, you go first.

Sharkieboy: NO, YOU go first.

Ze awesome leadah: No, YOU go FIRST.

Sharkieboy: No, YoU g0 FirST.

Ze awesome leadah: N0, u g0 1st.

Sharkieboy: Alright, I can't win against that.

Ze awesome leadah: What is it that you wanted to ask me?

Sharkieboy: What's your favourite song?

Ze awesome leadah: That's all?

Sharkieboy: Yeah.

Ze awesome leadah: I expected something more complicated, since you've 'always' wanted to ask.

Sharkieboy: Well I couldn't just kick your door in and ask all happy, could I?

Ze awesome leadah: Yes you could.

Sharkieboy: I could? O.o Never thought you'd allow such a silly thing.

Ze awesome leadah: I'm full of surprises xD

Sharkieboy: I can see that x) But what's you answer?

Ze awesome leadah: What was the question again?

Sharkieboy: -_-U What's your favourite song?

Ze awesome leadah: Ah, yes. Let me look through my library then. Brb.

Sharkieboy: Okay.

*Ten minutes later*

Ze awesome leadah: Kryptonite – Three doors down.

Sharkieboy: It took you ten minutes to look for a song? How many songs do you even have?

Ze awesome leadah: 1284

Sharkieboy: O.O Then you have 1063 songs more than me.

Ze awesome leadah: 1284 isn't very much, you know?

Sharkieboy: I think it is.

Sharkieboy: So what did you want to ask me?

Ze awesome leadah: How far did you and Itachi go?

Sharkieboy: You mean with THAT?

Ze awesome leadah: Yep.

Sharkieboy: We got pretty far.

Ze awesome leadah: What difficulty degree?

Sharkieboy: Expert.

Ze awesome leadah: Damn, not even I am that good with Guitar Hero.

*The sexiest signed in*

The sexiest: YARRRR!!!

Sharkieboy: Yar?

Ze awesome leadah: Yarrrr?

The sexiest: Me be a pirate! :D

Ze awesome leadah: Have you lost your mind?

The sexiest: Can't lose something ye never had.

Sharkieboy: Did someone hit you again?

The sexiest: Nay, me matey.

Ze awesome leadah: Then why are you speaking like this?

The sexiest: 'Cause me be a pirate!

Ze awesome leadah: Kisame, can you tell Kakuzu to come online?

Sharkieboy: Why don't you do it? You have that magic mobile phone in your head.

Ze awesome leadah: If I do that then everyone will hear it.

Sharkieboy: Then turn off the speaker.

Ze awesome leader: It doesn't work like that.

Sharkieboy: Then how does it work?

Ze awesome leadah: It's too difficult to explain. And why do you think it's a 'magic mobile phone'?

Sharkieboy: Well I had to give it a name.

Ze awesome leadah: Then why didn't you call it Parcival Theodorus Hendricus the Third?

Sharkieboy: If I called it Parcival Theodorus Hendricus the Third you wouldn't know what I meant.

Ze awesome leadah: Yes I would.

Sharkieboy: But I wouldn't call it that if I had to give it a name.

The sexiest: Nay, ye wouldn't. Ye would call it Captain Roberto Bartholomew Hook!

Ze awesome leadah: Shut your trap, Hidan. Anyway, what would you call it then?

Sharkieboy: Mikhail Kataev Vassily Nikolaevich Alekseyevich Tsveteava Mandelstam.

Ze awesome leadah: Aha. I would so have known what you meant by it.

Sharkieboy: Really?

Ze awesome leadah: No.

Sharkieboy: We're getting off topic.

Ze awesome leadah: Yes, we are x)

Sharkieboy: Do I still have to call Kakuzu?

Ze awesome leadah: Yes.

Sharkieboy: Damn. Brb

*Sharkieboy has changed status to: Be right back*

Ze awesome leadah: Hidan.

The sexiest: Aye?

Ze awesome leadah: Government.

The sexiest: Them filthy bilge rats!! Them be keelhauled!! D:

Ze awesome leadah: Penguins.

The sexiest: Where be them?!

Ze awesome leadah: Jashin does not exist.

The sexiest: Belay that talk! For that comment he be sending yer to Hell damn it!! He does exist!! D:

Ze awesome leadah: Okay, nothing wrong with your mind. It's still what you could call "healthy in a Hidan way".

*Sharkieboy has changed status to: Online*

*There's only one 'thing' signed in*

Sharkieboy: Back.

There's only one 'thing': Hi.

The sexiest: Yarrrr, me matey.

There's only one 'thing': What the...?

The sexiest: How be me matey Kakuzu?

There's only one 'thing': Tell me. Why the hell is he talking like a pirate?

Sharkieboy: That's what we wanted to ask you.

Ze awesome leadah: Since you're his partner.

There's only one 'thing': Did anyone give him some weird food yesterday?

Ze awesome leadah: Not that I'm aware of.

There's only one 'thing': Hidan, did you eat something weird yesterday?

The sexiest: Nay. The normal routine.

Ze awesome leadah: Then food isn't the cause.

*True art is... ME! signed in*

True art is... ME!: Hello peeps.

Ze awesome leadah: Hello.

Sharkieboy: Hi.

True art is... ME!: Anything interesting happened?

There's only one 'thing': Hidan's talking like a pirate. It's annoying and we can't find the reason for it.

True art is... ME!: Did you ask him?

Ze awesome leadah: No, not yet.

True art is... ME!: -_-U Idiots...

Sharkieboy: How come we didn't think of that?

Ze awesome leadah: Don't ask me...

There's only one 'thing': So, why are you talking like this, Hidan?

The sexiest: 'Cause it's cool xD

Sharkieboy: We made such a fuss about nothing?

Ze awesome leadah: The truth hurts. I know, because I feel the same pain as you, Kisame.

Sharkieboy: You want to talk about it?

True art is... ME!: -_-U

The sexiest: So why didn't you ask in the first place again?

True art is... ME!: Because they're idiots.

The sexiest: Right.

*I lack... good eyes signed in*

Sharkieboy: Hey, Itachi^^

I lack... good eyes: Hi all.

The sexiest: Itachi, tell me, why do you never show any fucking enthusiasm?

I lack... good eyes: Maybe it's because I'm never enthusiastic about seeing you guys?

The sexiest: Then why do you even come online?

I lack... good eyes: I appreciate the silence while talking.

The sexiest: Huh?

I lack... good eyes: You talk over the internet, so you don't actually hear people.

The sexiest: I don't get you at all.

True art is... ME!: He sees the sentences we type, but since it's typing you don't hear it.

The sexiest: Aha.

Ze awesome leadah: And he's a lot more talkative when he's online xD

I lack... good eyes: I am?

Ze awesome leadah: Yes.

There's only one 'thing': Yeah.

*In love... signed in*

In love...: Yo.

Ze awesome leadah: Hello my fellow homie x)

In love...: Homie?

Ze awesome leadah: I like that word x) And since you greeted with 'yo', it was suitable.

True art is... ME!: Leader is slowly but surely turning gangster x)

Sharkieboy: Yeah xD

True art is... ME!: Do you listen to rap/R&B, leader?

Ze awesome leadah: There are some rap songs I like, so yeah.

True art is... ME!: Like?

Ze awesome leadah: Eminem is pretty good.

True art is... ME!: I agree ^^

Sharkieboy: Our leader has more than 1000 songs on his computer.

The sexiest: He's not the only one in here. How many have you got?

Ze awesome leadah: 1284.

The sexiest: Ha! I own you! I have 1716 songs!! xD

Ze awesome leadah: See, Kisame? Told you it wasn't very much.

Sharkieboy: O.o

Ze awesome leadah: Kisame here has only 221.

The sexiest: That's not much. I downloaded that amount in 3 fucking days.

Sharkieboy: O.o

In love...: Even I have more. 698 songs.

Sharkieboy: O.o

In love...: Shocking, I know.

True art is... ME!: XD I think we all own Kisame in amounts of songs xD

I lack... good eyes: All except me. I don't even have any songs on my computer.

Sharkieboy: O.o

I lack... good eyes: It's not that shocking. Like I said: I prefer silence.

Sharkieboy: O.o

There's only one 'thing': Is that the only thing you're gonna say?

Sharkieboy: O.o

Ze awesome leadah: I think he's in shock.

In love...: I think so too.

Ze awesome leadah: Itachi, go check on him will you?

I lack... good eyes: Alright.

*I lack... good eyes turned status to: Be right back*

The sexiest: How can someone be in shock because of some fucking songs? **ŏ**.Ô

True art is... ME!: You tell me.

The sexiest: I think I caught a cold.

True art is... ME!: Oh poor you.

The sexiest: I know. I'm gonna die!! TT^TT

There's only one 'thing': Idiot, you can't die.

The sexiest: Asshole, you just ruined the dramatic moment DX

*Hannibal II signed in*

The sexiest: Zetsu! Long time no see :D

Hannibal II: Hello.

Ze awesome leadah: Hello my fellow member :)

Hannibal II: Guess what? I discovered there's another Hannibal besides the psychotic.

True art is... ME!: There is?

Hannibal II: Yeah, it was a Carthaginian general/strategist. He was damn smart, since he continuously trapped the Romans and beat them.

True art is... ME!: And that was... how long ago?

Hannibal II: 2227 years ago.

In love…: Just how old _are _you, Zetsu?

Hannibal II: I'm 26. (A/N: I don't know for sure. .com is my most trusted source, but since it isn't mentioned there I judged by his appearance.)

Ze awesome leadah: What? You thought he'd be 2227 years old? XD

Hannibal II: Of course I couldn't be that old. That's impossible XD

*I lack… good eyes changed status to: Online*

Sharkieboy: Anything happened in my short absence of shockedness?

Hannibal II: You were shocked? About what?

Sharkieboy: I have 221 songs on my computer and I thought that was fairly big amount, but then everyone said they had more, even Sasori. So that's what I got shocked about,

Hannibal II: I hope you _do _realize that that's a pretty retarded excuse…

Sharkieboy: -_-U Btw: Hi Zetsu^^

Hannibal II: Hi^^

Ze awesome leadah: Has anybody noticed that in almost every chat people write about us, when someone signs in he/she is immediately added to the conversation, without even getting added first?

True art is… ME!: Now I think about it, yes, that is indeed pretty weird.

In love…: But isn't that easier to write? Instead of writing several conversations people have all at the same time? That would be pretty confusing…

I lack… good eyes: It would be indeed.

Sharkieboy: Well, whatever. The point is that we're socializing, right?

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah.

Hannibal II: It's not like we're complaining or anything.

There's only one 'thing': It's not like we even have a chance to be complaining. Everything we say is being written by the author so of course we won't be complaining.

*Paper lady signed in*

Paper lady: Hi guys^^

Ze awesome leadah: Well hello, my pretty flower that shines in the morning sun and makes the birds twitter while they fly happily through the bright blue sky.

Paper lady: Pein, dear, I know you love me, but that is a bit exaggerated.

The sexiest: LOL x)

Paper lady: Where's Tobi?

In love…: No clue, don't care.

Hannibal II: He's with his lily.

Sharkieboy: How much does he love that stupid thing?

Hannibal II: Much, as you can see.

I lack… good eyes: I consider it a miracle that flower hasn't withered yet.

The sexiest: Does he spend every single minute he isn't online with that fucking flower?

True art is… ME!: If it hasn't withered yet, then I'm sure it will crush under the weight of love he gives it.

There's only one 'thing': Or maybe he trips and falls on it.

The sexiest: That would be pretty Tobi-ish XD

Ze awesome leadah: Indeed x)

Hannibal II: Come on, guys. That's mean.

The sexiest: We're Akatsuki, therefore we _are_ mean.

True art is… ME!: Yeah, and I mean come on, we were only considering the options of how Tobi's gonna kill it.

The sexiest: And we didn't even say that he actually kills it.

Hannibal II: I know, but still…

*I'm superman! ^3^: Hi guys…

Hannibal II: Hi, Tobi.

Paper lady: Is something wrong? You always greet us with "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" or something, but now you didn't.

I'm superman! ^3^: I killed my lily…

The sexiest: Really? How did you do it?

I'm superman! ^3^: I tripped and fell on it TT^TT

There's only one 'thing': Wow, I didn't see that coming… (A/N: note the sarcasm…)

I'm superman! ^3^: I know. I'm always so careful with things.

In love…: You sure are -_-U

Ze awesome leadah: Well, anyway, cheer up. There are far more other lilies in the world than only that one.

I'm superman! ^3^: There are?

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah.

Hannibal II: There are other polka-dotted lilies?

Sharkieboy: o.O

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah. I've got one in my room x)

Sharkieboy: o.O  
The sexiest: Are you gonna go in shocked mode again? Seriously, that's fucking lame.

Sharkieboy: No, I'm not shocked x( I just didn't know there were fucking 'polka-dotted' lilies in the world.

In love…: I knew. They are good for making poisons. But I don't use them very often, 'cause they are pretty rare.

I'm superman! ^3^: Which color is yours, leader? :3

Ze awesome leadah: Pink is the overall color, and the polka dots are rainbow ^^

The sexiest: Seriously, do you even know how FUCKING GAY THAT IS?!!!

Ze awesome leadah: I realize that, don't you worry. But it perks up the room, since everything here is black, red or brown. Which colors did yours have, Tobi?

I'm superman! ^3^: Red, and the polka dots are white.

Ze awesome leadah: ZOMFG!!!! O.O You had the uber-powerful-whicheveryonewantstohave-magic-winxclub-fairlyoddparents-spongebob-cartoons lily!!!!

True art is… ME!: the WHAT!!???

Ze awesome leadah: The uber-powerful-whicheveryonewantstohave-magic-winxclub-fairlyoddparents-spongebob-cartoons lily!!!

True art is… ME!: And what does it do? Since you said it's magical.

Ze awesome leadah: It can turn things into …........................................……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… jellybeans :D

I'm superman! ^3^: OMG!!! And I killed it!!! TT^TT I'm such a klutz!!

The sexiest: Seriously, who the fuck wants to have that stupid thing? :S

True art is… ME!: I totally agree with you… -_-

Sharkieboy: But it would be cool right? I mean, if you're in the wilderness and you've got no shelter and such, then at least you won't have famine.

Paper lady: But what if you lose it?

Sharkieboy: Then you have to search for food yourself.

The sexiest: In other words: you're fucked.

In love…: I would want it.  
True art is… ME!: O.o Seriously danna, what's gotten into you?

In love…: I wouldn't want it for the colors or the name leader's given it, but like I said, it's good for deadly poisons :)

I lack… good eyes: That explains it.

The sexiest: Hey, Kakuzu. You still there?

There's only one… 'thing': Yeah, why?

The sexiest: Just wanted to know if you weren't randomly stabbed in the back, 'cause you were quiet.

There's only one 'thing': I was hungry, so I got something to eat.

The sexiest: Aha. Suspicious…

There's only one 'thing': How's that suspicious? **ŏ**.Ô

The sexiest: I dunno, maybe you molested the fridge?

There's only one 'thing': Ew, why would I do that? **ŏ**.Ô

The sexiest: I dunno, but you could've done it.

There's only one 'thing': But I didn't.

In love…: You guys have such interesting conversations.

The sexiest: I know x)

There's only one 'thing': You should hear us when we're on a mission.

In love…: Too bad I don't even want to know what you talk about in private x)

There's only one 'thing': Same goes for me, I don't even want to know what you and Deidara talk about in private.

True art is… ME!: Really?

There's only one 'thing': No, 'cause all you two do is bicker about art.

In love…: That's not true.

True art is… ME!: We don't always talk about art either.

There's only one 'thing': Then what do you talk about?

In love…: You just said you didn't want to know so we're not telling you x)

There's only one 'thing': *sigh*

The sexiest: Then what do you guys talk about?

True art is… ME!: All things you can talk about, but somehow we always change the topic so much that we end up bickering about art.

The sexiest: So all you do is bickering about art.

True art is… ME!: Well…

There's only one 'thing': You can't talk your way out of this now, Deidara.

True art is… ME!: W/e.

In love…: You talk too much, Deidara.

True art is… ME!: W/e.

I'm superman! ^3^: I like fairy tales.

Paper lady: Me too^^

I'm superman! ^3^: Which one's your favorite?

Paper lady: Cinderella. Yours?

I'm superman! ^3^: Little Red Riding Hood^^!

Paper lady: I like that one too^^ But Cinderella is still cooler^^

The sexiest: Wow, random… Did anyone know that All That Remains is an awesome band?

True art is… ME!: Yeah.

There's only one 'thing': Metal?

The sexiest: Yeah, but my computer labeled it as hardcore, but my computer sucks.

True art is… ME!: Mine too… Don't ask me why though, I don't know…

Ze awesome leadah: … Let's not answer that…

Hannibal II: I like paprika. The red ones.

I lack… good eyes: I like the yellow ones better.

Hannibal II: But the red ones are sweeter.

I lack… good eyes: I know, that's why I like the yellow ones better.

Sharkieboy: The green one's nice too, but they're a bit bitter.

I lack… good eyes: I know, that's why I like the yellow ones better.

Hannibal II: There are also orange ones.

Sharkieboy: I don't know what they taste like, never tasted one…

Hannibal II: I did once. They tasted… paprika-ish?

I lack… good eyes: I know, that's why I like the yellow ones better.

True art is… ME!: -_-U

Sharkieboy: No really? I didn't expect that… O.o

Hannibal II: Then what did you expect?

Sharkieboy: Paprika-LIKE, not ish.

Paper lady: It'd be cool if there was a fluorescent pink one XD

Ze awesome leadah: We can make that possible.

Paper lady: Cool^^

The sexiest: Can you also make a rainbow one?

Ze awesome leadah: Yep^^

The sexiest: And one with a penguin?

Ze awesome leadah: No problem…

The sexiest: And one with a picture of the whole Akatsuki?

Ze awesome leadah: That would be hard to make… But I can try. No eating though then, I will put that one in a showcase.

The sexiest: Awesomeness… B)

There's only one 'thing': You should label it "The Akatsuki Paprika" and then sell it at an auction for fans. You'll make lots of money ;D

Ze awesome leadah: It would be convenient indeed, but it will be a waste of my awesome paprika-making powers.

Hannibal II: You seem to have weirder and weirder powers…

Sharkieboy: Maybe he should go and join the Power Rangers.

Hannibal: And he'll wear an Akatsuki-styled spandex suit.

Sharkieboy: And the robot-thing he'll have will be a giant paprika.

Hannibal II: And when all the robot-things are put together you'll have a tank with a paprika on top XD

Sharkieboy: Yeah! Behold!! The Giant Paprika Tank!!!

The sexiest: Don't forget that the paprika needs to be Akatsuki-styled.

Sharkieboy: Behold!! The Giant Akatsuki-styled Paprika Tank!!

In love…: And you guys seem to get weirder and weirder ideas…

True art is… ME!: Indeed… Although this is pretty genius XD

In love…: x)

There's only one 'thing': I can already image Leader being a Power Ranger you know x)  
The sexiest: He needs to have a classical pose too.

True art is… ME!: What do you have in mind then?

The sexiest: An Old-school disco pose B)

In love…: You mean the one with the finger pointing diagonally up?

The sexiest: Yep XD

Hannibal II: The only thing left is the registration paper.

Paper lady: I can get that one^^

Ze awesome leadah: Somehow… Don't ask me why I know… I feel like people talking about me…

In love…: No really?

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah, weird huh?

In love…: Totally…

Ze awesome leadah: Do you any idea who it could be?

In love…: Well… I might have some vague ideas…

Ze awesome leadah: Would you mind telling me, my fellow member…?

In love…: Of course… I think it's... I might be even not true, since it's only a vague feeling… Santa Claus?

Ze awesome leadah: Hmmm… Yeah… That might be true…

In love…: I know… Since he's a creep…

Ze awesome leadah: I agree… I've always been afraid of the Almighty Santa, the evil overlord of Christmas.

There's only one 'thing': You too?

Ze awesome leadah: Yeah, that fuzzy little white ball at the end of his hat freaks me out.

The sexiest: Dude, Santa's around this time of the year, so I won't speak such foul things about him now.

There's only one 'thing': Didn't know you cared about him. Your religion is the exact opposite of Christmas.

I'm superman! ^3^: You've just made me afraid of Santa! TT^TT

*I'm superman! ^3^ signed out*

Paper lady: Meanies.

True art is… ME!: Yeah, think about your audience.

In love…: Sorry.

Sharkieboy: I hear Tobi crying…

Hannibal II: I can hear it too.

The sexiest: Don't open your doors, his tears will flood your room.

Hannibal II: I don't mind that. The plants in my room need to be watered.

Ze awesome leadah: Then why don't you go comfort him?

Hannibal II: I was about to.

Ze awesome leadah: That's my boy, knowing when to take responsibility.

Hannibal II: You're not my dad, but whatever, I'm gonna go. C u l8er x)

*Hannibal II signed out*

There's only one 'thing': The water level has dropped.

The sexiest: How do you know?

There's only one 'thing': Common sense. Zetsu opened his door so the water could flow into his room.

Sharkieboy: Tobi's really loud when he's crying, isn't he?

True art is… ME!: I know. Even I hear him and my room's the furthest away! o.O

Ze awesome leadah: What time is it?

I lack… good eyes: 3:41 AM

Ze awesome leadah: Holy shit O.o

The sexiest: I don't know what fucked up religion you have, but for as far as I know, shit isn't holy.

True art is… ME!: And fucking IS?

There's only one 'thing': The only sexual intercourse I know that is holy is the God-Mary one.

True art is… ME!: Except for that one… -__-

The sexiest: Jashin-sama doesn't care about fucking.  
Paper lady: No, but you do.

The sexiest: I do NOT!

There's only one 'thing': I know what you did last night, Hidan.

The sexiest: O.O

There's only one 'thing': What? You actually did something?

The sexiest: I have to go. Pray.

*The sexiest signed out*

Ze awesome leadah: Well, now I know what those sounds were.

In love…: I didn't hear anything.

True art is… ME!: Me neither.

Sharkieboy: He could've just asked Kakuzu about what he thought he was doing.

Paper lady: But he didn't.

*I lack… good eyes signed out*

In love…: What's up with him?

True art is… ME!: I dunno, maybe Hidan inspired him?

In love…: x)

Paper lady: In what way? To log off or to jack off?

True art is… ME!: Both?

Sharkieboy: I'm curious as to what thoughts he does it…

Paper lady: I suppose it's not a thing. That would be weird.

Ze awesome leadah: Maybe it's you, Kisame.

Sharkieboy: O.O

Paper lady: There's a good possibility. I mean, you're his partner.

In love…: Yeah. I even think there are more of us who use their partner as thought.

Paper lady: Pein for instance x).

Ze awesome leadah: I can't deny that. You're a sexy chick after all ^^

Paper lady: :)

Ze awesome leadah: So? Anyone else who jacks off at the thought of their partner?

True art is… ME!: Do you really think we'd answer that?

In love…: Yeah.

Ze awesome leadah: So you do, Sasori?

In love…: I didn't mean the yeah in that way… I agreed with Deidara. But like Konan said: The possibility always exists.

There's only one 'thing': That goes for everyone here.

Sharkieboy: Why is that we're talking about this?

In love…: It's the time probably.

Ze awesome leadah: It's a ridiculous hour indeed.

Paper lady: I just yawned.

True art is… ME!: And that information is what for?

Paper lady: It means I'm getting tired.

True art is… ME!: And that means you're gonna go?

Paper lady: I still need to say one thing.

True art is… ME!: And that is?

Paper lady: Good night^^

*Paper lady signed out*

In love…: -__-

Sharkieboy: She sure has her ways to say she's gonna go.

In love…: Indeed.

Ze awesome leadah: Isn't she original?

There's only one 'thing': …I suppose.

Ze awesome leadah: You should see her when she's wearing her pj's.

True art is… ME!: Let's leave that information to you.

Ze awesome leadah: She just slapped me on my head.

True art is… ME!: She's looking over your shoulder?

Ze awesome leadah: You're a good guesser.

In love…: Hi Konan.

Ze awesome leadah: Hi^^

There's only one 'thing': I thought you were going to sleep?

Ze awesome leadah: I am, but I wanted to say this sweet idiot here a physical goodnight.

Sharkieboy: Good thing we can't see it.

Ze awesome leadah: You don't want to know what I'm doing to him ;P

True art is… ME!: And again: let's leave that information to you x)

Ze awesome leadah: She's actually forcing me to go to bed too xD

In love…: Then go, if that's what she wants.

Ze awesome leadah: I was about to XD Good night^^

There's only one 'thing': Bye.

*Ze awesome leadah signed out*

Sharkieboy: Well that's one to say goodbye.

True art is… ME!: Yeah.

In love…: But it's nice to see that they're so close :)

There's only one 'thing': As long as they don't have sex in public that is.

In love…: Indeed.

Sharkieboy: I have a question.

True art is… ME!: Ask away.

Sharkieboy: Why are we still up at this ungodly hour?

In love…: No idea. You could've asked: Why did we come online in the middle of the freaking night?

There's only one 'thing': There's only one answer to that.

Sharkieboy: And that is?

There's only one 'thing': The author made us do it.

True art is… ME!: Well, that's the most logical explanation.

In love…: It's also the truest answer.

Sharkieboy: My favorite plushie is a huge panda bear.

There's only one 'thing': You have a huge panda bear?

Sharkieboy: Used to. But I left it when I joined Akatsuki. But it's still my favorite.

True art is…ME!: Too bad :( Panda bears are too cool.

Sharkieboy: Indeed. I miss it.

In love…: Have you given it a name or something?

Sharkieboy: Actually, yes I did.

There's only one 'thing': How did you call it?

Sharkieboy: James.

True art is… ME!: -_-U

In love…: You called a panda 'James'?

Sharkieboy: Well, I had to give it some name.

There's only one 'thing': And you called it James? That's lame.

Sharkieboy: Then how would you call it?

There's only one 'thing': Dunno. Depends on its gender.

Sharkieboy: Give both.

There's only one 'thing': Kelly and Pooh

True art is… ME!: Pooh? As in: Winnie the Pooh?

There's only one 'thing': Like that, yes.

In love…: I vote for James.

True art is… ME!: Me too.

Sharkieboy: Now I want James back TT^TT

In love…: I say go and get him.

Sharkieboy: I will. WAIT FOR ME, JAMES!!!

*Sharkieboy has signed out*

In love…: Has anybody ever seen a human-like shark with a love for panda bears?

There's only one 'thing': I've seen much stranger things. This doesn't even surprise me.

True art is… ME!: I haven't. But I think it's pretty funny XD

In love…: Indeed x)

True art is… ME!: So? Any of you had a favourite plushie?

There's only one 'thing': Nah, except for money, but I don't sleep with that. Really. It's not even a plushie. I swear.

In love…: Sure you don't…

True art is… ME!: We'll have to ask Hidan about that.

In love…: x)

There's only one 'thing': Anyway, if I don't kill him first.

True art is… ME!: You mean: rape him to death.

There's only one 'thing': I'd never.

In love…: You love him too much?

There's only one 'thing': I think I will go to bed now.

In love…: You know that silence means yes, right?

There's only one 'thing': Good bye.

*There's only one 'thing' has signed out*

True art is… ME!: And there's the two of us again.

In love…: I noticed ;)

True art is… ME!: Hey, danna?

In love…: ?

True art is… ME!: I guess it's okay to say now. Why now I don't know, I just feel it's the right moment to ask it.

In love…: Ask away :P

True art is… ME!: Doyouwannebemyboyfriend?

In love…: OMGYESH O.o

True art is… ME!: That didn't sound like you xD

In love…: I know. But since you asked it all stuck together I felt like answering like that too^^

True art is… ME!: XD

In love…: So… Feel like coming over now? *eyebrowwaggle*

True art is… ME!: OMGYESH O.o

In love…: What are you waiting for? I'll be waiting B)

*True art is… ME! has signed out*

In love…: He.

*In love… has signed out*


End file.
